Since when is Kururu NICE?
by ZanyAnimeGirl
Summary: Kururu is nice? You know what that means... AL H*** BREAKS LOOSE! Not all at once but u know... I make the spiral pentagonal on purpose! This is my version of a nice Kururu, his skin is also lighter though un-noticed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Peoples, this is an awesome idea that I got watching Sgt. Frog!

PS. I only –de chi when I m reviewin or am on the DA!

PPS. Call me ZAG Gummie bears!

So here we go!

Kero- Soo… Any ideas for this week's invasions meeting?

Giro- Why can't you come up with anything good?!

Natsumi barges in!

Natsu- Stupid Frog! It's your day to do chores!

Kero- Gero! Yes Natsumi!

*During chores*

Kero- Why does Natsumi have to be so mean and violent? Kero? That's… that's it!

*Back in the base*

Kero- Team! While I was doing laundry I suddenly had the best idea!

Giro- Oh please.

Doro- *sigh* Is there any violence involved?

Kero- Actually this involves getting rid of violence. Ke-kero-ke.

Tama- SGT, sir! Does any of this involve Natsumi?

Kero- Of course! Kururu!

Kuru- Kukukuu… As you've requested leader… Ta-da! I present the Scent of nice, a perfume that can turn anyone's mean into kindness. Kukukuu.. The meanest you could get from a person sprayed with this is a slightly harsh talking to. Kukukuu…

Tama- So we spray Natsumi with it and she becomes super nice?

Kero- Yes, but we need to test it first… Giroro?

Giro- Wha-what?

Keroro then sprays it in Giroro's direction but the fan is on and it blows toward Kruru…

Kuru- Ku!

Giro- Th-that is not good!

Tama- Kururu is all mean, wh-what's gonna happen!?

Doro- Get back!

*Explosion*

Kururu slowly stands up, his dark face lines disappear one by one, next the swirls on his glasses disappear from the outside in, then reappear going the other way, Kururu stands up straight up looks at the rest of the platoon.

Kuru- Good evening everyone. *Smiles*

Everyone- Ahhhhhhhh!

Natsu- What in the world is going on!?

Fukki- SGT. This isn't another one of your invasion plans is it?

Kuru- Hello Natsumi and Fuyuki, isn't today wonderful?

Natsu- H-hello? Stupid frog what happened?!

Kuru- Please do not be mad at Keroro, he did not mean to do what he did!

Fukki- SGT. What did you do to Kururu?

Kero- Well… (explains)

Natsu- So we have to do what to get him back to normal?

Kero- We have no idea, Kururu never made an antidote.

Fukki- Why don't we just have Kururu make something to turn himself back?

Giro- Oi, Kururu can you turn yourself already?

Kuru- But I was so mean before, why would I ever go back to that?

Doro- Unfortunately that's true…

Tama- Yeah, why can't we just leave him like this?

Kero- We- Well… Umm… I! Hmm… I actually don't see why not…

Giro- So we're gonna leave him like this?

*Door opens*

Mois- Uncle!? I got you a pie!

Kero- Thank you Mois.

Kuru- Hello Mois, how was your day?

Mois- Kururu? You could say, chara change? (Hey say something in your review if you recognize this)

Doro- Kururu has fallen victim to his own invention, and turned himself nice.(I must resist urge to put de gozaru after this… Frog turds)

Mois- Really? Does this mean that my self-defense training lesson is off?

Giro- That jerk was gonna train you?

Mois- Yeah I stared at him for like an hour!

Everyone- Oh…

Kero- Well we have a meeting…

Yes! I love this idea! I think I M continuing this but…. IDN…

ZAG out!

V=Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thx 4 reviews!

Call me ZAG Gummy bears!

I need ideas so help if u want 2!

* * *

This part stars in an invasion meeting, and Keroro is… well. You know…

Kero- So I think we should just turn al the Pekoponians into cows! Then we can cook them up and give cow flesh patties to all of Keron and the Higher ups will be happy and we get raises! It's perfect! Gero-gero-gero-gero!

Tama- Ya! But not like Momo-chi or Fu-chi, right?

Kero- Of course not!

Giro- This does not sound horrible, when can we start?

Kero- As soon as Kururu can make a gun like that!

Kuru- Well you see leader I simply cannot participate in this plan, it is far too violent and would require such horrid notions.

Tama- Wh-what?

Dororo hops down from the ceiling and lands next to Kururu.

Doro- Yes, I do believe Kururu is right! I am sure you cannot and will not kill so many.

Kero- Gero? Doro… Somethingorother. When did you get here?

Doro- That's too mean, Keroro…

Kuru- Dororo are you ok? C'mon you're a ninja, you're supposed to hidden and umm…

Doro- Yes. Your right!

…

Doro- Ok we must do something , that is too weird.

Giro- He's right, he can't invent any weapons for our plans so we must do something!

Tama- But he won't turn himself back!

Kero- I know… Hm, what can we do?

Kuru- I am sorry but I cannot allow violence.

Mois- Uncle~! How are you?

Kuru- Hello Mois.

Mois- Hi Kururu, whats up?

Kuru- Nothing much.

Mois- Wait. Yay you must finally be warming up to me! You could say, now friends.

Tama- No way, he's not afraid of Mois sparkles!

Giro- Maybe we should call…

Tama- No there is no way!

Giro- We Have to!

Kero- But… *Sigh* I guess we have to.

Doro- Are you sure?

Kero- Unfortunately yes…

?- Hello?

Kero- Yes, we have the worst problem.

?- Ok say no more, I will be right there!

Kero- Thanks.

* * *

Who is comin? we L c next time i m plannin 2 update this often!

ZAG out V

V= Peace sign


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha~! Every gummi!

WUZAP?

I present,

Hello complications

* * *

Kulu- Good morning, everyone! My sensors have detected a small five or six person Quickmove Battleship near Mars, it's coming our way.

Kero- OOHHHHH-NNNNNOOOOO! RED-ALERT! RED-ALERT! HE IS HERE, I AM NOT GOING TO REPEAT THE PERSON WE CALLED LAST EPISODE IS HERE!

Giro- Everyone to the backyard!

*CRASH*

Giro- Why always on my tent?

Smoke comes out of the ship (like all of them do), and a figure is standing in the door.

Puru- Hello Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo!

Tama- Hi Puru-chi!

Kero- Nice to see you again.

Giro- M-my t-tent…

Puru- Sorry… Anyways where is my patient?

Giro- R-right-

Garu- Ten-hut! Fall in soldiers!

They all salute and look up at the ship there the rest of the Garuru platoon is on the ship.

Toro- Pupupu… I only came to see what's wrong with the old man… Pupupuu…

Keroro platoon then sweatdrops.

Kero- Yes, about that… You have to fix him! Something went horrible and now he can but won't turn himself back and-and HE ISN' AFRAID OF MOIS!

Taru- Master! I brought you a box of Keronian figs!

Tama- You! Well? Bring'em here! *NOMNOMNOM*

Kero- *sobsobsobs* Come on you have to help!

They lead them to a room in the base, they come to a big room where Kululu and Mois are placying checkers and letting her win.

Kulu- Welcome everyone how was your trip? Would you like anything to eat?

Toro- What the frog happened to him?!

Puru- Oh my! Keroro tell me everything!

Pururu start taking his temperature and nurse stuff while Keroro pulls out the scent of nice..

Kero- Well Kululu made this for Natsumi, it's supposed to get rid of all bad, evil, mean, or Kululuish thoughts.

Puru- Give me that, I'll take some test. Tororo can you do anything about this?

Toro- Pu? No, I don't work with chemicals…

Garu-Well, Garuru Platoon, we will be staying here with the Keroro platoon until their intelligents officer is back to normal.

Giro- What?!

So until then Garuru set up a tent near Giroro's, Tororo and Pururu took an extra rooms in the base, Taruru is with Tamama, and Zoruru disappeared.

Kulu- I'm back, and I brought snacks, would you like anything?

Tororo and Taruru pig out.

Kulu- If you don't mind I will be finishing my game with Mois.

Mois- You could say, I win!

Kulu- Good job Mois!

Mois- Yay!

Toro- Why don't I just find the file for whatever he made this out of?

Kulu- I am sorry but you will never find it… Al my files are on discs in the storage unit.

You know the giant shelves? The huge one where all the discs are in the wrong place

Kero- Well we are never finding that ever again….

Toro- I think I like him better like this, Kululu can you get me some soda, please?

Kulu- Why of course lil'guy.

Toro- See he's so much nicer, I bet I could finally hack his computer!

*Pulls out laptop*

5 min later…

Toro- Nonono! Darn it, I swear it is harder to do it while he's nice than when he's a total jerk!

Kero- Wow, I didn't see that coming did you?

All- No.

Kulu- No problem!

Kululu then runs somewhere and a few mins later comes back with a small laptop, he hooks it up to Tororo's and gets on Tororo's laptop types for about 30 seconds then says…

Kulu- Ok just press enter!

Toro- Pu? *Press*

Tororo's screen symbol appears on the laptop.

Toro- Kinda a hollow victory…

Puru- Hi guys! I finally got the test results back! I'll read them out loud:

An eighth of a teaspoon of kordinite

One hearts love flower

Two chocolates made from plutonian goats milk

A giant pearls center

A vipers purinized venom

Three strand of something were undiscovered

Kululu, what were those last three strands made of?

Kulu- Well… they're… You've heard of the red string theory right?

All- Yes.

(For anyone who doesn't know it's the theory that all who are destined to be together by an invisible red string, it may get tangled, stretch, or bend, but will never break)

Kulu- Back when I was all mean and jerky I made a ray that allows you to see and touch them, the red strings are made of smaller red strings, like yarn, so I snipped a few from some bugs I saw… near Akina's house. (Akina is Aki's mother)

Everyone is looking at him like he just ate Tamama.

Kulu- It gets worse…

Garu- How much worse?

Kulu- Well… Then I sent it to the full moon for three hours in a heat crystal.

A heat crystal is a crystal that can make scorching heat out of light.

Kulu- And on top of all that, we don't have any more heat crystals. Sorry.

Puru- I didn't think I'd be so hard to make, the scientist used it all up when we found what it was made of. *Sweat drop*

Kero- Do we need it?

Kulu- Yes, since there are no opposites of the ingredients we would need to shoot it with an opposite beam. But I will have no part in this, I am not about to willingly go back to being so mean!

* * *

Bye Gummies!

ZAG out! V


	4. Chapter 4 tell me what to do!

Aloha~!

PLease review below, there is a question at the bottom!

ZAG presents

Red strings and wait wha?

* * *

Tama- So where in the universe do we start?

Puru- With… Kordinite.

*the door opens*

Fukki- Hey gunso, is Kururu back to normal yet?

Kero- Not at all… We need such complicated ingrediants… Kurur wh are you so complicated!?

Kuru- I am so sorry! I didn't mean for everything to be like this!

Natsu- Well? I'm not sure I can take that much longer… What do we need?

Toro- We need:

An eighth of a teaspoon of kordinite

One hearts love flower

Two chocolates made from plutonian goats milk

A giant pearls center

A vipers purinized venom

And three red strings

Natsu- Red strings? Like of destiny?!

Fukki- How did you see those?

Kuru- Here I will not assist but you seem to really need this.

Kururu hands them all glasses and gloves then hits a button on his glasses so he can see them too.

Tama- Wow, Na-chi you have two!

Natsumi has one on each finger but one is very faded and looks as if to disappear, the other tangles around the room then attaches to Giroro, though no one notices.

Kero- Why don't we just use Natsumi's faded one? That's one less we have to get!

Natsu- Never gonna happen! Stupid frog, (whispers) maybe I could find whoevers on the end of this? *Looks at stronger thread*

Garu- Well, let's get some bug strings!

Everyone looks at a blushing Garuru because he is attached to Pururu.

Fukki- I should tell Momoka about this!

Momo- You called Fuyuki?

Fukki- Here put these on, they're amazing, they show red string of destiny!

M(thoughts)- I bet I'm connected to Fuyuki!

Momo- *Puts on* Look Fuyuki!

Fukki- Oh wow! Umm… This is a bit awkward.

The string is scarlet and practically glowing.

M- Go for it, do it now make him ours!

Momo- F-fuyuki…

Momoka just leans in and…~_chu!_

Fukki- Momoka…

Kero- Gero, gero, geroicho! Fuyuki, congratulations on your new relationship!

Tama- Yay, Momo-chi!

Somewhere with Paul…

Paul- Oujo-sama I'm so happy for you!

* * *

Before i can continue i nee U to put Kerotama or KeroMois in your review!

Now like this or i will murder it!

ZAG out V


	5. Chapter 5 Who's that?

I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I just llost inspiration! If u have ANY ideas please PM me!

Srry I m freaking…

Nice Kururu presents-

Who's that?

* * *

Hidden in the dark with an anti barrier and a gun…

?- Oh how weak they are, trying to return us to normal will never work! And I'll make sure that that they fail horribly! Keroro platoon say hello to my new minions! Kukukukukukukuu…

Three pairs of red, bluee, and yellow eyes glow from behind the small figure

* * *

On a spaceship just above the Hinata house.

Kero- So what planet are we going to first?

Giro- None! We have to find an asteroid with kordinite! Pft, you're a poor excuse for a soldier if you don't know where kordinite is found!

Suddenly Mois pops out of nowhere with a chart.

Mois- For those of you that don't know Kordinite was once mined of a planet about half-a-light-year away from Keron. Daddy had me destroy it and now large asteroid chunks of it float around all through space! You could say, long gone!

Kuru- I made curry with extra love~! Would anyone like some?

The Pekoponians that were closer to him took a large step away.

Kuru- I also got this for you!

He hands Garuru a box with a weird looking helmet, and Tamama one with a braclet.

Tama- Umm… Thanks?

Garu- SGT. Major what is this?

Kuru- Tamama has a braclet that makes everything taste like sugar. Garuru has a mind reading helmet. I figured I should start getting rid of those evil purposed weapons we have cluttering my room.

Doro- His conditions is getting worse, Kururu has never given away his inventions without compensation or… misery.

Natsu- Then we're going now, that is freakier than it used to be! *Points at Kururu*

Kuru- I'm so sorry I've done something wrong!

Tama- I'll get the food I'm starving!

Giro- 3…..2…..1… blast-off!

Garuru thought penny-_ This helmet is amazing! I can hear everything, wait… _Garuru is looking at the ceiling…_ who just said- thought that? '_Rin attacks the crow with yon while I kidnap the Yellow one'

Garu- Show yourselfs! *Garuru shoots the ceiling*

Three robots dropped down and beeped. One was blue and square, the second was red and circular, and the third was a yellow triangle.

Kururu happens to be napping, lazy as ever…

Kero- Gero! W-who are you?

Tama- And why the frog are you here? *he says opening a bag of chips*

The square stepped forward.

Sij- I am Sij, the circle is Rin, and triangle is Yon. We were sent by our master to make sure that you fail, and that we take the yellow one!

Kero- Well then it's obvious what we need to do… Kero-kero-kero…

Giro- At your mark sgt.

Kero- mark? I was just gonna give'em Kururu.

Face palming & sweatdrops all around.

Sij- That is embarrassing, Yon, Rin, ATTACK!

Sij threw down a smoke bomb and Yon circled around the Keronians, creating a vortex and cutting off their air supply. Tamama barely got out of the way but dropped his snack, he reaches out for it when it's incinerated.

Yon- Oh no you don't! I'll be your opponent!

Tama- You didn't just do that you worthless lower life form! Tamama Impact!

The beam was dodged as Yon appeared behind his, unfortunately for Yon Tamama had been thrown back by the impact. With his mouth open it somehow clamped around the tip of his triangle tip.

Yon- Get him off!

Tama- You taste like SUGAR!

I think we don't want to know what happened to Yon…

Giroro, Garuru, Dororo, and Zoruru, had reduced Rin to a pile of rubble before running out of air. (Would you believe we cut it because it was boring?)

Meanwhile Sij had come up behind the sleeping Kururu…

Sij- Hello prisoner!

Sij tried to grab him but found it was a hollo-gram.

Sij- Where are you, yellow keronian!?

* * *

Ok so here's the twist! I want you to decide if Kururu gets captured or not! Just leave a review!

THX

ZAG out V


	6. Chapter 6 Messing

Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyy! I've decided to go with runswithscissorsbattlescars, imma start callin ya scissors, soo get ready 4 awesomeness!

Nakahara Ai (Just an oc who is not gonna appear here 2 my knowledge) presents-

Generally messing with your BRAIN

* * *

Kuru- May I help you?

Sij- You! You're coming with me!

Kuru- Why?

Sij- W-why? Because I was ordered too!

Kuru-But do you want to?

Sij- Well… not really…. But master will bring back my friends if I do!

Sij got too annoyed and went after Kururu who dodged and landed on Fuyuki!

Sij- You think you can get rid of me this easily! Behold the power my master has installed in me!

The robot transformed into Fuyuki the spun around a little, making both land on their butts.

Fuchi1- Oh, my head!

Fuchi2- W-What just happened?

Kero- Who? What? Natsumi! Which ones your brother!?

Natsu- Well ummm… He's your best friend!

Kero- Gero! Umm… Kururu?

Kuru- Of course! DNA test go!

He pricks the first ones finger, then goes to the other and he grabs Kururu and ties him up!

Sij- Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for that! (untransform) Goodbye fools!

Sij blasts through the roof leaving a hole in their spaceship, which kururu's automatic thingy fixes.

Tama- What do we do? Kururu was kidnaped! And Giroro can't engage warp drive!

Kero- Relax private. One sec.. (phone call) Hey! Ya it's me… Ya We're kinda stranded… Can you track us?.. 5 min. thanks! Ok, Pururu will be here in a minute.

Giro- You should be ashamed soldier, can't engage warp drive and now ya have to call a girl for back up!

Sweatdrops…..

*DING DONG*

Fuchi- Since when do you have a doorbell on a space ship?

Doro- Kururu installed it when Keroro thought we were gonna get booted out of the invasion, so we could be rodeo clowns or something…

Kero- When did you get here; I thought you were with Mois at the base!

Doro- Whyyy? *mumbles*

* * *

With Kururu….. (tied to a chair & wearing a blindfold (I just made a few fangirls very happy))

Kuru- Where am i?

?- Hello my prisoner.

Kuru- Who's there?

?- Kukukukukukuuu… I'm surprised you don't know!

Kuru- Wait, that voice… You! It couldn't be!

?- Oh but it very much is! Good job Sij, as promised I will rebuild your friends!

Sik- Thank you Master, I am very grateful.

?- go wait in your quarters, Sij.

Sij- Yes master.

?- Kukukukukukukuuu… You are never going back to the way you were, not before or after you're long gone!

( Shoves rag in his mouth)

?- Kukukukukuukukukukukuuu...

* * *

Sij- C-j

Yon- Yawn

Rin- reen

Thats all for today!

ZAG out V


	7. Chapter 7 NICE to meet you

Hey peeps I have decided I can't hold secrets!

So u r finding out who it is, leave a comment if u already no!

? presents-

Yes I AM -

?- Oh, joy your little friends are here to rescue you! Kukukukukuu… The Idiots.

Kuru- Don't you dare say that about them!

?- Soo what if I say it! We both think it, and you know it's true!

Kuru- You're wrong! They're here to save me. Their nice people…

?- NO! Their horrible and greedy! They don't want you for you or because you're their friend, they want to use you! Use you for your brain, knowledge, they don't like you…

Kuru- But…

Kururu didn't know what to do so he just curled up like Dororo would during a trauma.

?- KUkukukukukukuuu…

With The Keroro Platoon…

Puru- I can't believe you got ambushed!

Garu- They were... Fierce opponents…

Giro- Very…

Kero- So how do we find Kururu NOW!

Toro- Pupupupupupuu… All platoon leaders have a button on the Keroball that can activate a tracker… Pupupupuu…

Tama- Sarge you have a tracker?

Kero-Apperantly…

Later back at the Hinata house…

Fuchi- Ok here you go sgt.

Kero- So let's see…. Umm…

Garuru reaches over and presses a button… It flashes Green, then dark blue, then red, then Yellow, and Garuru lets go of it.

*Beep*

Giro- Hmpf, so now we play hot & cold? (Sarcasm)

Garu- Actually, yes.

*Beep*

Toro- It' shouldn't be beeping that fast. He must be somewhere in the neighborhood!

*Beep*

Kero- Ok let's go get a map! I have one in my room!

Keroro Walked into the base and it started beeping faster.

*Beep*

Doro- Kururu must be down in the base!

Puru- Let's go!

*Beep*

They all enter the base.

Kero- This way!

*Beep*

Some Running later…

Kero-Kururu's lab?

*Beep*

Garu- Why would he be in *beep* There?

Giro- Who cares lets go in!

*beep*

They try to break the door but it won't open, and they can't crack they # code.

Kero- What do we do? *Beep* (presses mute)

Toro- This is impossible and- What's this?

Tororo is staring at the keypad.

Garu- What?

Toro- See the little dots in-between the numbers?

Kero- Yeah!

Toro- Those are breath sensors! Quick what does Kururu's breath always smell like?

All- Curry… (Sweatdrops)

Kero- Giroro! I order you to eat curry!

Giro- W-why me?

Kero- Because we don't want to and you can handle spicy foods!

One unhappy bowl of curry later…

Giroro breathes on the keypad and it opens.

Garu- Come out!

They walk in and the door snaps closed behind them.

Sij- Hello again!

Tama-You again!

Sij- Ah, not just me!

Rin- Hello again!

Yon- Me too!

Kero- How?

Rin- Our master did it!

Yon- Isn't that right Master?

?- Yes it is… Kukukukuu…

Giro- No! Kururu?

A spotlight appeard on Kururu's lab chair, and a small blue tadpole that looks like Kururu is sitting there (just find a baby blue Kururu).

Blue Kururu- Hello idiots!

Kero- Ku-kururu?!

BKuru- Yes… it is I!

Doro- But you kidnapped yourself?

BKuru- Kukukukukukukuu… Did someone say something?

Doro- That's too mean.. (Trauma mode)

BKuru- Let me spell it out for you! When Kururu creater the spray he forgot to mention that the mean and hatefully evil feelings have to go somewhere. They were supposed to condense into a pearl like object, however, Kururu had farr to much hatred and evil. So I took form, apperantly most of our hate and fear originates around this age.

Giro- Where's Kururu?

A monitor comes up and shows Kururu in a cage that's hanging onto a rope above the blackhole disposal sytem.

BKuru- The portal is set to the sun, so anything there with be burnt to less than ash! Kukukukukukukukukuu…

That's all for now anyone mind helping me write the fight seen? PLEASE?

BTW I already no there is going to be a sequel to this!

I m just sooo exited I m updating more!

ZAG OUT V 4 NOW!


	8. Chapter 8 END

OMG I M UPDATING AGAIN!

Anyway I want get this over with!

U present-

Normal?

* * *

Tama- IDEA!

Tamama pulls out some water and dumps it on Keroro's head.

Kero- KERO! I can feel the power within me Garuru platoon and Dororo take care of the robots! Everyone else, I've come to the conclusion that this punk is still just a tadpole!

Tama- I coulda told you that…

Kero- Attack!

Immediately Dororo and the forgotten Zoruru take out Sij in two slashes.

Rin- No! Sij! You will pay!

The Circle heads right for the two ninjas only to be stopped by Garuru and Taruru who no one noticed because Tamama had put ducktape on his mouth.

Taru- Taruru genocide EX!

Yon- Noooo! My only two friends in this world!

Taru- *rips of ducktape* Ow… That's sad…. it's not just me right?

Many people nod head yes…

Yon- oh just kill me I have nothing to live for! In fact…

"Self-destruct initiated"

Garu- HIT THE DECK!

Same time with Keroro platoon…

Kururu has everyone tied up in mechanical tentacles (your welcome fangirls)

BKuru- Kukukukukukukuu… You'll never defeat me! Never!

Tororo picks up Garuru's gun and aims for BKururu.

Garu- No! that thing is part of Kururu we can't let it die!

Tororo is still aiming at Kururu makng sure he hit the right place.

Everyone who isn't distracted- Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Tororo shoots the gun and it hits Kururu's glasses, knocking them off his face.

BKuru- Megane! Megane! Megane!

Toro- I know what I'm doing!

Tororo then walks over and lets everyone go.

Garu- Good job soldier.

Toro- Thanks. But we have to go out there and get the real Kururu! We can't open the cage from here.

Giro- I think the one responsible for this should go.. (glares at Keroro)

Kero- But I can't umm… Dororo you go! I'll… go tie up this Kururu!

So after all that they got Kururu back….

Kuru- …..

Doro- He won't speak or move, he is in a state of depression.

Kero- What do we do?

BKuru- Kukukukukuu…He think you hate and don't care about him! KUkukukukukukuu…

Tamama puts ducktpe on his mouth, he already anger everyone and put Dororo in Trauma mode… again.

Kero- I just remembered something follow me and bring the Kururu's!

In a store room…

Kero- This is the thing that merged me with that fly that one time so we just throw these in here. ( Puts Kururus in thing) and press this!

A/N- I no in the episode he just switched a limb and his head but lets pretend this works!

Kururu steps out looking normal…

Giro- Kururu are you… back to normal?

Kuru- Of course, what took you so long? Kukukukukukukuu…

And they had a party the end!

* * *

Ok so the sequal won't really be a squeal but i promise another story soon!

Bye 4 now! ZAG says BYE!


End file.
